The Dawn Of A New Dusk
by Booskatelli
Summary: It is long after the clan's time and a new, smaller group of cats have settled beside the lake. Now they must make a new clan to fufill StarClan's destiny for them. But can they or will they crash under the pressure? Please read and review it would mean alot thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Alliences**

**warriors-**

Jammer- black tom with green eyes (Darkshadow)

Ninja- black tom with yellow eyes (Nighthawk)

Molly- calico she-cat with green eyes (Duskwhisker)

Bug- black and white tom with yellow eyes (Bramblestorm)

Flash- white tom with tabby patches, tail, and green eyes (Fallenleaf)

Scooter- long haired tabby with white belly and paws with yellow eyes (Sparrowflight)

Turltle- all tabby tom with green eyes (Crowtalon)

Minty- silver she-cat with yellow eyes also a nursing queen (Mintpelt)

Pasqual- tabby with white underbelly, tail-tip, nose, and paws, with green eyes (Swiftclaw)

Hazel- light tabby with white chest and paws and blue eyes and a nursing queen (Hazelwing)

Porky- dark gray tom a small white spot on his chest and blue eyes (Grayspot)

**Apprentices-**

Midnight- black tom (Ravenpaw)

Rusty- ginger tabby tom with green eyes (Firepaw)

Smokey- gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (Willowpaw)

Gimpy- white she-cat with tabby patches (Softpaw)

Willie- long-haired tabby tom with white underbelly and yello eyes (Snakepaw)

Cooper- long-haired tabby tom with blue eyes (Ripplepaw)

Boo- light tabby tom with yellow eyes (Birchpaw)

**Kits-**

Ally- gray tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes (Mistykit) mother is Minty

Stormy- gray tom with yellow eyes (Stormkit) mother is Minty

Sopie- light brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes (Rainkit) mother is Hazel

Baxter- light brown tabby tom with green eyes, white chest and paws (Owlkit) mother is Hazel

_**Prologue**_

"The dawn of a new dusk has come." A short-haired gray tom mewed.

"What does that mean?" Its companion questioned.

The cat rolled its eyes. "I should claw your ears off; you seem hard of hearing anyway. The dawn of a new dusk has come and a group of cats must fulfill their destiny to survive and create the clans once more. StarClan will be grateful if we do this."

"StarClan? You still think they are real?"

The gray tom hissed his tail lashing. "My kin was part of a clan once or had you forgotten? Even though he resides in the tribe of endless hunting, he was a noble warrior and because of him coming to live with the tribe, we survived."

The other cat bowed its head in respect of the older one. "Fine but there are no cats down living alone, by the lake."

"Open your eyes and look!" He did so and there were at least 20 cats hunting or basking in the sun. "They are a clan they just haven't realized it yet, they will in time, change their names,-"

"But how will they know?" the cat said.

"They will, because we will go down there and tell them their destiny. It is their choice whether or not they choose to obey."

And with the last hiss to the sky, they disappeared into the land below.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter- 1

A large black tom stirred in his afternoon nap as a paw prodded him awake. He cracked an eye open in annoyance. "What is it Rusty." He hissed to his brother.

"Molly, Bug, and Jammer came back with two mysterious cats roaming in our territory and Cooper was there, that lucky cat, we will have to get the details from him later." Rusty bounded out of the den.

Midnight sighed and hauled himself to his paws. His brother could be way too over excited sometimes, but he was a good brother. He walked out of the den, blinking in surprise when he saw the new comers. He had seen them before or at least the older one.

"Midnight. Over here." Some cat was calling him, he turned toward the HighRock that was locate at the edge of their camp, a small tabby and white cat was sitting next to Rusty and another long-haired tom.

Rusty was chatting like a bird in the morning, with the long-haired tom. "Cooper, how was it? Did you guys fight? Was Jammer mad?" Midnight heard his brother saying.

Cooper was trying to explain but Rusty was not really letting him. "Uh Rusty…."

"Yea?" Rusty mewed licking his front paw and running it over his ear.

Midnight rolled his eyes. But before he could tell his brother how mouse-brained he was, Jammer leaped onto the highledge to call a meeting. "All cats come and gather beneath the high-ledge for a meeting." He waited until all of his cats were there. "We found two loners roaming the lake area, they claim they know who we are and say they have urgent news." Jammer nodded and both cats leaped up onto the rock to join him and speak.

"My name is Pine and I am the son of the warrior Stormfur. And this is Swoop and he is my apprentice. We have come to tell you must change."

"What do you mean change?" Bug called from below.

"You need to change into warriors." Pine explained. He waved his tail toward midnight's small group. "Or apprentices."

"What's that?" Called Rusty.

This time Swoop spoke, his voice was quiet and he looked scared. "Warriors train the apprentices an-"

But a cat known as Turtle hissed. "We don't want your advice." Pine leaped off the high-ledge, taking Turtle's words as a threat, and lunged at him. But Turtle was no fool and he grabbed Pine's scruff and threw him off to the side. "Oh? Have you been day-dreaming in the clouds, because your warrior skills seem to be useless."

"Of the sorts." Pine spat back. "StarClan is wise ancestry of the noble warriors who have died. It is your choice whether or not you will to fulfill their destiny for you. We will be watching." Pine raced toward the camp entrance and called over his shoulder. "You will more likely die if you do not do as your told, you puny kits." Then he and Swoop disappeared though the small tunnel.

"What do we do?" Midnight called.

"We obey them." Jammer said. "I think if we don't do as we were told he will kill us."

"But what does he mean change our names?" Molly asked. "What do we change them too?"

"I think we should start out deciding who are the warriors or apprentices." Bug mewed. "And what about a leader? We need one of those too."

"And we should probally have a second in charge." Mewed Molly.

Jammer yowled to the sky in an attemt to calm his cats. "I will be leader and bug will be my second in charge."

No surprise there. Bug and Jammer were brothers and formed this group. "What about the name changing thing." Yelled Rusty.

"The leader's name ends in star. Apprentices name's end in paw and kit names end in kit." Midnight muttered just loud enough for the cats to hear.

"Midnight?" Jammer went up to his son. "How do you know."

"Because." He began, his tail shaking slightly. "I have had this dream before."


	3. Chapter 3

**And I forgot to add that Minty also has another kit named Splash (Lakekit) he is a gray and white tom with blue/gray eyes. He will also be one of the main characters Sorry about that. **

Chapter-3

Rusty couldn't help the jealousy rise in him. Midnight was only saying these mouse-brained things to get attention and Midnight wasn't even his real brother. They had found Midnight a few days before Rusty and his sister Smokey was born.

He saw Jammer _his _father mewing. "That makes sense, well that the kit thing. All kits will have their names changed immediately."

Rusty saw Midnight looking around the clearing. "Splash come here." He called. The one moon old kit crept toward him. Rusty knew fairly well that Midnight hoped of training the young tom, and that made Rusty want to train him even more. When Splash got to Midnight they touched noses. "So he would maybe become Splashkit."

"But I want to be Lakekit, like the cat in my dreams." Splash said defiantly.

Rusty saw Midnight freeze and give a tiny shake of his head. "What cat?" Rusty said walking up close to them, "What dream?"

Splash looked confused. But before he could reply, Jammer's voice echoed against the clearing. "Splash, Ally, Stormy, Sophie, and Baxter please come forth." Rusty couldn't believe his ear Jammer believed all of this nonsense. All of the kits stepped forward. "Splash you may be only one moon old but you have heart and skill, I name you Lakekit. Ally I change your name from Ally to Mistykit." He paused looking at Midnight, who gave a nod of approval. "Stormy, I know name you Stormkit. Sophie I know name you Rainkit and Baxter I know name you Owlkit."

"Now we chant their names." Explained Midnight.

"Lakekit! Mistykit! Stormkit! Rainkit! Owlkit!" the clan chanted the clan.

"I'm Lakekit." Yelled Lakekit proudly.

"Now you do the same thing with the apprentices only, they end in paw." Mewed Midnight.

Jammer nodded and took a deep breath before continuing. "Midnight, Rusty, Smokey, Cooper, Gimpy, Boo, and Willie. Come forth. I know change your names to Ravenpaw, Firepaw, Willowpaw, Ripplepaw, Softpaw, Birchpaw, and Snakepaw."

All the cats dipped their heads with respect. "And now you name the warriors and the apprentices get a mentor, and you name would end in star, since your leader." The newly named Ravenpaw spoke out.

But Jammer shook his head. "I would need time to think about that."

Jammer dismissed his cats leaving the newly named Firepaw burning with anger, but not so much that he blocked everything out. He heard Ravenpaw speaking with Lakekit.

"We were chosen, remember that, but you must keep your mouth shut for StarClan's sake. If _he_ finds out we have been giving more away he will kill us. Now come on we need to inform them and be careful from now on, especially about the _dreams"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is another chapter of THE DAWN OF A NEW DUSK and I have added a new cat. Her name is Sea or Seaflower, she is sassy, strong headed and is not afraid to speak he mind. The growth of her clan means a lot to her and she does have a soft side. Sea is from SkyClan and helps the group of cats become one or a clan; she has blue eyes, a long white pelt with gray paws and tail-tip. She is one of the chosen ones. Thank you ****o0Seaflower0o**** for giving me one of your cats to use and thanks for helping and thanks every one for reading and reweaving ~Boo**

Chapter- 4

Lakekit followed Ravenpaw out of the rock enclosed camp. He hoped they weren't watching him slip up. He and Ravenpaw had gotten themselves into a huge mess. And he understood all too well that if either of them could turn into bird food any minute.

"Look." Ravenpaw's voice shook his ear fur. "We got lucky with this one." Lakekit looked up to see a dead mouse lying in front of them. "They will be pleased by what you bring them. Now I must catch something."

Almost at once a mouse scurried out of its hiding spot in the bushes. Crouching low Ravenpaw started to chase it. Nimble and quick on his paws he scooped the mouse up with a paw and dropped it, biting its neck for the final kill. "Well done Ravenpaw." Came a horse voice from behind the toms.

Lakekit froze, hoping he hadn't seen him find the prey and not catch it. A black tom loomed over them. He had piercing green eyes that watched their every move with interest, long jet black fur sparkled in the light of the sun, and a name that was rarely spoken. He was evil, more evil that the stories than the warriors, back at camp, had told. "They are listening to us." Ravenpaw said in a shaky voice.

"Do not be a coward!" Hissed the black tom. He swung a heavy paw into Ravenpaw's head, making him fall to the ground with a shrill. "What about you Lakekit." He spat in disgust. "Do you want to end up like your friend?" Lakekit shook his head and dared to glance at Ravenpaw who had blood trickling out of a wound near his eye. The dark cat hissed and knocked Lakekit's paws out from under him, making him fall on the ground with a thump. "I expect you both to do your job; you wouldn't want Bone to make a meal out of you. The time has come for us to rise and be the strongest at the lake." The cat held his head high. "But do remember we are always watching." And with his threat said he bounded away into the bushes.

But before he could say anything pawsteps were heard and the familiar faces were around. "Ravenpaw? Lakekit? What happened?" A white and gray she-cat named Sea asked, her usually sassy nature was now concerned for the growth of the now called clan.

"We were ambushed." Choked out Ravenpaw. "They came out of no ware, took our prey, tried to attack us."

Lakekit hated to lie to the cats that had been so good to them but, he knew he had to. A ginger and white tom sniffed his pelt. "There's no other scent on you except your own and maybe Ravenpaw's." Scooter mewed with narrowed eyes.

"W-What do you mean." Lakekit stammered. He tried not to show his fear, but he was unsuccessful.

"Are you lying?" Hissed Sea, her gray tail-tip flicking from side to side.

"No, they most certainly are not." A raspy mew sent chills up and down Lakekit's spine. The black tom had fetched Bone, they were doomed.

"Oh?" Hissed Sea her fur rising on her neck as he claws slid out, ready for battle. "Are you their attackers?"

"Yes I am." The green eyed tom hissed with a slight grin as he was clearly ready to attack. Before Lakekit could move a whisker, Bone let out a stringy hiss and pounced.

**Ohh cliffie =p sorry it was so short will try to make the next chapter longer. It is going to get very confusing so you might need to re-read. ~Boo =)**


End file.
